


Brother Talk

by LoriLee (cowgirl65)



Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Pre-Canon, Sex Talk, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/LoriLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarrod and Nick go skinny dipping.  a pre-canon story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Big Valley and make no money from this.

It was a hot day and Jarrod and Nick had worked together to get their chores done in time for a swim. Not bothering with cumbersome bathing costumes, they just stripped to the skin and dove in. The brothers spent a carefree hour swimming and splashing, both aware it might be a while before they had the chance to do anything like that again. Jarrod was leaving in a few days to work as a law clerk in San Francisco in the hopes of becoming a lawyer and Nick was going to miss his big brother. So neither of them were in a hurry to head back to the house and decided just to lounge on the bank until they dried.

Nick snuck a peek at his brother’s bare form. At seventeen, Jarrod was already shaving regularly and Nick couldn’t help but compare the size of his package to that of his brother’s.

“Jarrod,” he ventured, “do you think mine’ll grow as big as yours?”

Jarrod looked at him curiously. “Your what?”

“My…” Nick paused uncomfortably. It wasn’t something they usually discussed after all. “Do you think I’ll be as well-endowed as you?”

Realization dawned on Jarrod’s face and he glanced down at himself. “Sure, why not?” He grinned at Nick. “You’re not even shaving every day, Nick. Just be patient. I’m four years older, remember?”

Nick grinned back, glad Jarrod wasn’t upset at him for asking. He decided to take the bull by the horns and ask Jarrod a couple other things he was wondering about. “It does grow bigger when I rub it; not quite like a stallion at breeding time, but, y’know…”

“You think you’re a stallion, Nick?” Jarrod teased.

“No,” Nick protested. He grabbed a handful of grass and threw it at Jarrod when his brother laughed. “I just…” 

“Don’t let Mother of Father catch you touching yourself, though,” the older brother warned. “You’ll be eating graham crackers and vegetables for weeks.*”

Nick looked puzzled. “I thought you weren’t feeling well when that’s all you were getting for dinner.”

It was Jarrod’s turn to be uncomfortable. “Mother walked in on me. I’d gotten some photographs from Matt and was, well, pleasing myself. Or abusing myself like she called it. She told me if I continued, I’d go blind or insane.” He shook his head. “Apparently eating those things is supposed to take away impure desires.” Jarrod gave his brother a stern look. “Just make sure you lock your door.”

“I will.” Nick grimaced. “I hate graham crackers.” Then he looked at Jarrod, apprehension on his face. “I won’t go blind, will I?”

Jarrod grinned again. “I haven’t yet.”

Nick considered that with relief. “Just what kind of pictures did Matt give you?” he wanted to know.

Jarrod grinned. “Well, let me just say the ladies were wearing almost as many clothes as we are right now.”

“Do you still have them?”

Jarrod raised an eyebrow. “And just what are you offering in exchange?”

Nick thought for a moment. “Muck out the stalls for you for a week?” he ventured.

Jarrod didn’t take long to think before sticking out his hand. “Done,” he said and they shook to seal the deal. “Just find a good hiding spot for them, okay?”

They lounged in the late afternoon heat for a while, but Nick thought of something else he wanted to know. “Hey, Jarrod?”

“Yeah?”

“You ever actually done it? With a girl?”

Jarrod propped himself up on his elbows. “Nick, a gentleman’s not supposed to kiss and tell,” he scolded.

Nick hung his head. “Sorry. Just curious.” 

“But considering the lady in question…”

Nick looked up expectantly to find Jarrod smiling devilishly.

“Remember when Father took me to San Francisco to meet Judge Harper?” 

Nick nodded.

Jarrod’s eyes gleamed. “He took me somewhere else too. A house of ill-repute, if you know what I mean.”

“And Father took you there?” Nick asked incredulously. He had a good idea what Jarrod meant.

“Yep. Picked out one of the ladies who worked there and told her to make a man out of me.” Jarrod was grinning ear-to-ear.

“Father didn’t…” Nick was uncomfortable with the thought that his father might have betrayed their mother with one of the women there. 

Jarrod shook his head. “Nope. He said Mother was enough woman for him and stayed down at the bar while the lady he picked out had her way with me.” Nick watched his big brother’s manhood twitch at the memory.

“What was it like?” Nick leaned forward eagerly.

Jarrod took his time answering. “Have you got yourself to the end?” he finally asked.

“You mean where…?” Nick wasn’t sure what words to use to explain what happened when he rubbed himself hard and long enough. At Jarrod’s nod, Nick nodded back. “Yeah.”

“Well, like that, just more.” Jarrod obviously saw Nick’s attempt to comprehend and added, “Think of your manhood being surrounded by tight heat while someone’s squeezing and pulling down on your balls and your member feels like it’s hot iron in the forge.” Nick gave him a questioning look and Jarrod shrugged. “Hey, you asked me to describe it. That’s the best I can do. Like I said before, be patient. After all, good things come to those who wait,” he added cheekily.

“I hate waiting,” Nick grumbled.

“And we’re gonna hate it if Mother’s waiting on us for dinner,” Jarrod warned. He tossed over Nick’s pants.

Nick checked the position of the sun and knew Jarrod was right. They got dressed and retrieved their horses.

“Hey, Nick?” Jarrod asked after they mounted. “You know you can always ask me anything.”

The brothers shared a grin before spurring their mounts towards home. Yep, Nick thought as they rode, he was sure gonna miss his big brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Around 1829, Graham invented the Graham diet, which consisted mainly of fresh fruits and vegetables, whole wheat and high fiber foods, and excluded meat and spices altogether (see vegetarianism). Very fresh milk, cheese, and eggs were permitted in moderation, and butter was to be used "very sparingly".  
> Graham believed that adhering to the diet would prevent people from having impure thoughts and in turn would stop masturbation (thought by Graham to be a catalyst for blindness) among other things. He was a prolific writer and speaker for his cause, which was sternly opposed to "bad habits" of the body and mind. During the 1830s, the diet had a moderate response from the mostly puritanical faction of the American public, so much so that at one point it was strictly imposed on students of Oberlin College by David Campbell (a disciple of Graham's). During the period in which it was enforced, some rebellious students ate off-campus, and at one point a professor was fired for refusing to stop bringing his own pepper for use with his meals. The diet was eventually renounced by the college in 1841 following a public outcry.  
> The Graham cracker, invented by its namesake as a staple for the diet, eventually became part of American cuisine.
> 
> From http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sylvester_Graham#Graham_diet


End file.
